Something Bigger
by ForTheGlory
Summary: Things are falling apart after a brief fling between two stubborn heroes, until one night something is left at their front doors that will change everything. A new mystery enemy reveals itself, and now they have something to take care of. Something bigger than themselves, and bigger than the lives of civilians. (Steve/Tony) Superfamily story
1. Prologue

It was dark and cold, "Of course it is…" she mumbled unhappily as she shifted the thick, wool shawl tighter to her body. It had snowed, recently from the looks of the blanketed ground. Everything around her looked serene and clean. What a lovely masquerade, if only for a short time. She sucked in a breath and put a bare foot on the ground and into the four inch deep snow that had accumulated. She needed to hurry, and thanked God she had had the mind to plan this for months. She knew exactly where she was going, where he needed to go in order to ensure his own safety. She bit her lip and moved into a slow jog. It was maybe two miles, she couldn't have been too far she estimated. Though, in her condition, fatigued, in thin clothes and no shoes, it would be quite the journey. Plus, moving only through alleyways would be a challenge. It was necessary, if unfortunate. She needed to avoid cameras and unwanted attention. She didn't get far before her feet were numb, and beginning to ache from the severe cold. She was panting sharply-not much lung capacity, after all. Her breath fogged in front of her and she focused on it, avoiding the suspicious gazes shot at her. It was so hard to run like this… She could see the tower now though, and she laughed quietly as she sped up. Finally, a voice called out to her,

"Excuse me, miss, are you alright? Are you lost, do you need help perhaps?" A man came close, a worried look upon his brow, and his voice echoed the same. She slowed but did not stop.

"Oh, no sir I'm fine, thank you! Simply…Hurrying home, that's all." Her over enthusiastic smile and out of breath words only made him narrow his eyes further, and he tailed after her.

"Are you quite sure, miss? What's that you've got in your arms there?" The smile dropped from her face she shot him a look, before bolting. Surely, just an innocent, curious man but she couldn't risk it. He didn't run, he was much too old and overweight for it, but he called after her.

"No! Please, miss! I just want to help you!" He couldn't help her. That was alright, there were those who could. And she was so close, so close… Months of preparation and planning had gotten her here, she couldn't afford a slip-up now. She came to a busy street, finally. She glanced around, but it had to be nearly 2 or 3 in the morning. There were few people still out, and those that were, wouldn't pay her any mind. She took the shawl around her and wrapped it tight around her head, masking her face. She took care not to let a single feature show, not even a strand of hair. She walked across the street, gingerly now. Her feet hurt so badly, likely frostbitten. She paused in front of the tower, gazing up. The large bold letters up above glowed like a beacon. A symbol of hope, practically a light of heaven for her now. She walked the steps and didn't see a doorman, thank the heavens. Probably a computer running the doors. She drew in a shaky breath and pulled away the bundle from her chest. He was so warm, and peaceful as he slept. That was good, that's exactly as he needed to be right now. He was so smart, she thought as she beamed down at him. Tears fell from her eyes and she moved, so as not to get a single salty drop on him. A sob rose in her chest as she knelt to put him down, right by the front doors.

"I'm so sorry, my darling baby. I wish it didn't have to be this way." She pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and wrapped it carefully within the folds of the baby's swaddling. She rose and looked up at the door. "Excuse me, is anyone there?" She said with uncertainty. A voice replied, gently,

"Yes, Madame? How may I help you?" The voice crooned out, matching her softness. Good.

"Alert your… employers that-that there is an urgent package at the door and they must retrieve it at once. It is of the… utmost importance." She straightened her back confidently. This had to work.

"Right away, Madame, may I inquire… Oh." The voice exclaimed in mild shock as she ran away. She had to get far, immediately. She ran at a sprint, back into the alleys, dodging in and out of them, ignoring her aching feet. She didn't know she could ever run this fast, but the adrenaline had kicked in now. Suddenly she came crashing to the ground as a rough hand had grabbed hold of her shawl.

"Lookie what I found, eh?" A man with an ugly pot belly gave a wide smile down at her.

"Well done, take your reward." A familiar voice, a deep voice, sighed. "Now, dear." It addressed her, "What have you done with our property, mm?" Four men approached her, while the owner of the voice stayed back in the shadows. She was yanked to her feet and held up. A large hand closed around her throat.

"A-person," She hacked, "is not yours, or anyone's property!" She clawed uselessly at the hand around her. The voice tutted.

"Now, you know that's simply not true, dear. After all, _you_ are our property. Unfortunately for you, you seem to have suddenly lost your value, unless you can tell us where the child is. Otherwise, running away and having no child in your charge, you are suddenly rather… _disposable_." Her eyes widened, and her heart pounded frantically, but she knew this is ultimately what would become of her.

"You'll…n-never find him! Not until…it's too late!" A quiet laugh erupted from the shadows.

"Oh, the things you people say... I'd say too bad but, no use in crying over a whore, after all." The figure stepped forward, but the only image she saw was the glint of light off a blade, and she cried out.


	2. Quick update: Apologies

I'm taking this down in the meantime because I'm so horribly upset with how terrible this had turned out. Hoping to rewrite and have it at a better level quickly. Sorry!


End file.
